A service provider generally has a common input and output queue for receiving healthcare transactions from a source and routing healthcare transactions to a destination. The common queues are advantageous insofar as bandwidth can be allocated among different sources and destinations to balance loads as needs dynamically change among the different sources and destinations. However, common queues fail when one or more problematic healthcare transactions consume too much bandwidth to the detriment of otherwise non-problematic healthcare transactions. In such a situation, one or more problematic healthcare transactions can back up or stall a queue such that otherwise non-problematic healthcare transactions are rejected or otherwise not processed in a timely manner.
Thus, there is an opportunity for systems and methods for healthcare transaction routing with destination-based throttling.